Aquele que me fez sorrir
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Lucy desligou-se do mundo à sua volta, para se concentrar apenas nos estudos por obrigação do seu pai. Mas tudo muda quando ela conhece um certo rapaz de cabelos rosas...


AAAAAHHHH! – Gritei, tinha acordado com falta de ar e ainda tinha a cabeça a andar à roda – Foi um sonho… Mas parecia tão real… Que horas são? * Olha para o relógio na banca de cabeceira * Pouco falta para o despertador tocar, mais vale levantar-me.

Dito isso levantei-me e dirigi-me à casa de banho. Pouco depois, sai, vi o relógio e sai do meu quarto, para mais um dia naquele inferno, a que chamam escola. No entanto à anos atrás eu adorava ir para a escola, mas desde que a minha mãe morreu, o meu pai obrigou-me, a estudar para um dia herdar as empresas Heartfilia, por isso não tive escolha a não ser desligar-me dos meus amigos, da diversão, basicamente tudo. Desde que a minha mãe morreu, eu nunca mais sorri, nunca mais tive nenhuma emoção ou sentimento, nunca mais mudei a expressão sem vida do meu rosto.

-Nem tinha reparado. – Disse, olhando para o grande portão da minha escola – Tsh. Mais um dia, e hoje ouvi dizer que chega um aluno novo. Mas que merda.

Dizia, enquanto caminhava até à sala de desenho, onde teria a primeira aula do dia. Na verdade eu até sou bastante boa a desenho, é como se fosse o meu passatempo, é uma das coisas que gosto de fazer, e as coisas que gosto de fazer não são muitas. Assim que entrei, sentei-me na minha cadeira e aguardei calmamente a entrada do professor.

Esperei uns minutos até a campainha tocar e os alunos começarem a entrar, todos os que passavam por mim, apenas me ignoravam, como se eu me ralasse muito, quanto menos me falarem, melhor para mim. Assim que entraram todos os alunos, o professor entrou.

-"Estava a ver que nunca mais."

-Meninos, hoje temos um novo aluno. Entre!

-"Então aquele é o aluno novo? É apenas mais um a ignorar-me. Para mim tanto se me dá, com se me deu. Tsh."

-Apresente-se!

-Olá, eu sou Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!

-Meninos, apresentações feitas, vamos trabalhar. Natsu sente-se na cadeira ao lado da Lucy.

-"Sorte macaca. Logo ao pé de mim. Ele nem me vai falar e se te falar apenas ignora. Apenas isso…"

*Natsu senta-se na cadeira e começa a aula*

-Alunos, hoje têm apenas de fazer uma coisa simples, um desenho livre sobre o que vocês quiserem. No final da aula, têm de mo entregar por isso só têm esta aula para o fazer! Podem começar!

-"O que é que eu hei-de desenhar? Já sei."

O desenho que decidi fazer, foi com o que sonhei, eu tinha sonhado com um dragão vermelho de fogo e um menino de cabelos rosados, tal como o aluno novo, mas no meu ponto de vista, parece-me bastante difícil sonhar com alguém que ainda nem sequer tínhamos conhecido. Já tinha acabado de desenhar o dragão, e ia começar a desenhar o menino, quando sinto que alguém me observava, levantei a cabeça do desenho e vi que era o aluno novo, o que é que ele quer?

-Sim?

-Tu desenhas muito bem!

-E há algum problema com isso?

-Não, estava apenas a elogiar-te.

-Porém eu não preciso dos teus elogios, podes voltar ao teu trabalho.

-Não precisas de falar assim.

-No entanto, continuas a falar e a interromper o meu trabalho, podes por favor parar de me incomodar?

-Natsu! Deixa-a ela não merece o teu tempo. – Disse a puta da vaca da Lisanna, que pelos vistos já está apaixonada pelo aluno novo, para dizer isso.

-Mas…

-Não a ouviste? Podes parar de gastar o teu tempo comigo.

-Está bem, se é assim. Eu apenas reparei em como esse dragão me é bastante familiar.

-"Familiar? Familiar como?"

-Mas se calhar é apenas coincidência. Foi bastante estranho conversar contigo. Por isso vou voltar ao meu trabalho.

-Estava a ver que nunca mais.

É impossível, eu ter sonhado com o Natsu, é 100% impossível, já que eu nunca o tinha visto. Por agora vou esquecer isto, e voltar ao meu desenho, mas acho que agora não vou desenhar o menino e em vez dele vou pôr uma menina de cabelos azuis muito fofa.

10 Minutos antes da campainha tocar para a saída, já tinha terminado o meu desenho, não é normal dizer isto mas… fiz um ótimo trabalho! E novamente o aluno novo vem ter comigo.

-O que foi agora? Quer ter mais uma conversa estranha, é?

-Não, eu apenas queria ver como tinha ficado o desenho, posso?

-Porque é que queres ver?

-Porque eu adoro dragões, especialmente os de fogo, e aquele que você fez, eu tenho a certeza que é de fogo, não é?

-É sim, eu apenas o desenhei porque eu sonhei com ele. "Que raios? Lucy sua idiota! Porque foste contar isso para o aluno novo?"

-Então eu posso ver?

-Sim, já que insistes tanto. "Pensei que ele diria alguma coisa do género: E para que é que eu quero saber se sonhas-te ou não com ele? Ou. E o que é que isso me interessa? Fiquei realmente espantada, e por alguma razão, senti o meu rosto a ficar quente. Devia de estar a corar, mas o porquê, eu não sabia… Porém para que o aluno novo, não visse abaixei a cabeça."

-Está muito bonito!

-Obrigado.

-Obrigado, porquê? É verdade que o desenho está magnífico, eu nunca chegaria a desenhar assim tão bem!

-Não é preciso exagerar, e se agora já acabaste de ver o meu desenho, dá-mo para poder entregá-lo ao professor.

-Toma lá.

-Obrigado.

-"Mas que rapariga tão estranha, porque é que ela sonhou com o Igneel?"

-Professor. Tome.

-Já acabaste Lucy?

-Já. Agora já posso sair?

-Sim.

-Ainda bem.

*Lucy sai, e o professor fica a avaliar o desenho*

-Está maravilhoso o desenho, pena é que ela é um bocadinho mal educada… - Dizia o professor.

-Aquela vaca! Eu realmente espero que ela morra sozinha!

-Lisanna, não precisas ser tão mal educada.

-Mas Sherry, eu realmente a odeio.

-Porquê?

-Porquê, eu gosto do Natsu, e ele apenas conversou com ela, e nada connosco.

-Ainda agora o conheces e já gostas dele?

-Sim, não é o que chamam de amor à primeira vista?

-Sim, mas, ainda agora ele chegou à escola…

-E depois, eu cá já o considero meu. E ninguém tira aquilo que é meu!

-Ora, não sejas assim…

-Mas sou, e ninguém vai mudar isso.

-Como queiras, vou entregar o desenho ao professor e vou andando, espero-te lá fora.

-Ok. "Espero bem que não mo queiras roubar, senão estás feita _Lucy_"

-Também já acabei! Professor!

-O que foi Natsu?

-Já acabei!

-Então podes sair.

-Adeus!

-Adeus Natsu! É mesmo bom rapaz.

-O que é que vou fazer agora?

-"Mas que aluno novo tão chato. Mas que merda. Eu só espero que ele não se sente ao pé de mim em todas as aulas…"

Pensava eu enquanto caminhava até à biblioteca, já que é lá que posso ficar sossegada. Sem ninguém para me chatear. E já que vou para lá, mais vale ficar o intervalo inteiro a pensar, porque é que raios eu fiquei corada. Eu nem sequer gosto dele, e se o meu pai descobre, ainda fico de castigo… Vou apenas passar o dia a ignorá-lo.

-Lucy!

-O quê é?

-Não me podes mostrar a escola?

-Não a viste enquanto andavas à minha procura?

-Não, queria vê-la com a tua companhia.

-Desculpa, mas não posso.

-Porquê?

-Natsu! – E vejam lá se não é a puta.

-Sim?

-Anda que eu mostro-te a escola!

-Mas eu já tinha pedido à Lucy.

-Mas ela não quer mostrar-te, pois não?

-Hmmm…

-Vai com a Lisanna, eu preciso de ir.

-Vês Natsu.

-Então está bem… Acho…

-Tu não achas, tens a certeza.

-Ok. "Eu queria ir com a Lucy, e não com esta."

-Vamos Natsu!

-Adeus Lucy!

-Adeus aluno novo. "Raramente agradeço às pessoas, mas ainda bem que a puta apareceu."

Agora o Inferno a que chamo escola, acabou de ficar pior…

Durante o resto do dia de escola, não fui incomodada pelo aluno novo, mas assim que o vi soube logo que a razão chamava-se «Lisanna», pelos vistos tem super cola 3, já que ela não o larga nem por um segundo. Mas também não me importei, afinal tal como já disse quanto menos me ligarem melhor.

Agora estou a caminho de casa, para dedicar o resto do dia ao estudo, embora ache que estudar é mesmo uma merda, não tenho alternativa. Se o meu pai vai ao meu quarto e vê que não estou a estudar, ainda me mete de castigo.

-Finalmente em casa.

Dito isso dirigi-me ao meu quarto, e comecei a estudar, até que umas horas depois acho que me deixei dormir…

-_Igneel! Igneel! Onde estás?_

_-"Que estranho, esta voz parece mesmo a do… Natsu! Mas onde é que ele está? Com este nevoeiro não se vê nada."_

_-Igneel! Porque é que me abandonas-te? * Natsu começa a chorar *_

_-"Aluno novo! Hei! Aluno novo! Porque é que ele não me responde? Ele parece ter uns 6 anos. Mas porque é que eu estou a dizer isto?"_

_-Igneel, o que é que eu faço agora? Não tenho ninguém…_

_-Natsu._

_-Igneel?_

_-Natsu, ouve bem o que te vou dizer._

_-Igneel onde estás? * Natsu procurava por seu «pai» entre o nevoeiro *_

_-Natsu tu não estás sozinho._

_-Então quem é que está comigo?_

_-Está não, vai estar, ****, ela irá estar contigo, quando a conheceres fá-la sorrir._

_-Igne…_

-AAAAAAHHHHH! – Novamente o mesmo sonho, mas porque raios é que continuou a sonhar com o aluno novo? E porque raios é que ele está com um dragão? Acho que estou a ficar doida. Só pode… - Que horas são? * Vê o relógio * Vou-me levantar, e sair para dar uma volta.

Sai da cama, arranjei-me e dirigi-me para a rua. Comecei a andar, estava frio, mas aproveitei para esfriar a cabeça, começar a fazer perguntas e tentar arranjar-lhes resposta. 1º Pergunta: Porque é que eu ando a sonhar com o Natsu? Resposta: Não sei. 2º Pergunta: Porque é que nunca consigo chegar ao fim do sonho? Resposta: Se calhar é ali que acaba… Não me parece. Acho que para esta pergunta não tenho resposta novamente… 3º Pergunta: Porque é que eu corei, quando estava ao pé do aluno novo? Resposta: Se calhar gosto dele. Mas que raios é que eu estou a pensar? Mas talvez seja verdade… Tira já o cavalinho da chuva Lucy!

-Que raios Lucy! Sou mesmo idiota.

-"Lucy?" Lucy!

-"Meu Deus, que raio de sorte tenho?" O que é?

-O que andas a fazer a esta hora da manhã?

-O que é que tu tens a ver com isso?

-Era apenas uma pergunta inocente.

-Mas eu não preciso de responder.

-Pronto. * Natsu começa a fitar Lucy *

-"E agora o que é que ele quer?" Podes parar de olhar para mim assim.

-Assim como?

-Como? Sei lá. Os olhos são teus e não meus.

-Desculpa.

-Desculpas aceites, agora tenho de ir.

-Espera!

-O que foi agora?

-Porque é que desenhaste o Igneel?

-Quem é o Igneel?

-O dragão.

-Como é que sabes o nome do dragão?

-Como é que sabes quem ele é?

-Eu sei e pronto.

-Eu quero uma explicação.

-Eu já te tinha dito, eu sonhei com ele.

-Porque é que sonhas-te com ele?

-Podes parar de fazer perguntas?

-Não. Eu quero respostas.

-Mas eu não sou obrigada a responder.

-És, já que estás a falar do meu «pai»!

-O teu pai é um dragão?

-Sim, porque tens algum problema?

-Os dragões não existem.

-Existem sim.

-Não existem.

-Existem, são é super raros.

-Eu só acredito naquilo que vejo, por isso eu acho que os dragões não existem.

-O Igneel encontrou-me em bebé numa floresta bem longe daqui, e ele criou-me e ensinou-me tudo o que sei. Por isso eu quero uma explicação!

-Tu foste criado por um dragão?

-Não disse já que sim?

-Sim, pronto.

-Agora, podes começar a falar!

-Pronto. Tudo começou ontem, quando acordei com falta de ar durante a noite, no meu sonho tu estavas com o Igneel, estavas muito feliz, mas de repente o Igneel desapareceu e tu começaste a chorar e procurar por ele, porém não o encontravas, segundos depois tudo ficou escuro e eu acordei.

-Hmmm…

-E hoje sonhei com o mesmo, mas havia mais um pouco. Tu estavas à procura do Igneel, continuavas a chorar, quando do nada ouve-se uma voz, essa voz era o Igneel, mas ele não aparecia, apenas a voz dele, ele dizia para tu fazeres uma pessoa qualquer sorrir, mas quando o Igneel disse o nome eu não percebi, e por isso não sei quem é que tu tens de fazer sorrir.

-Tudo o que acabas-te de dizer, foi verdade, tudo isso aconteceu.

-Que bom que te esclareci, agora vou embora.

-Espera!

-O que foi agora. Não vês que estou a tentar ir embora?

-Nada, esquece, podes ir… "Quem eu tenho de fazer sorrir és tu…"

-Finalmente. Adeus.

-Adeus!

-"Lucy, eu vou fazer-te sorrir, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! É a promessa da minha vida!"

-"Que horas são?" * Olha para o relógio do telemóvel * Já é assim tão tarde. É melhor ir andando diretamente para a escola.

Que seca de aluno novo, embora eu goste que ele não me ignore. Não percebo, é porque é que ele anda sempre a insistir em falar comigo. Mas para admitir eu realmente acho que desde que o conheci sinto novas coisas… Coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes, nem mesmo quando a minha mãe era viva… Mas o que sinto nem eu própria sou capaz de explicar. Já que nuca tinha sentido isto antes…

-Mais uma vez, nem tinha reparado… - Dizia enquanto olhava para o portão da escola, e me preparava para outro dia no inferno…

Hoje o inferno começa com a aula de música, eu não gosto muito de música, mas sou bastante boa a tocar violino, apenas porque o meu pai me obrigou a aprender.

Assim que entrei na sala, não estava ninguém, sentei-me numa cadeira bem no fundo da sala. Uns minutos depois de me sentar, o professor entra.

-"Este professor chega sempre cedo. Que merda."

-Lucy, hoje vais tocar a composição Paganini Caprice No. 24, pode ser?

-Sim professor. "Fodasse, odeio tocar para toda a turma."

-Que bom!

Dito isso os alunos começaram a entrar e por último o aluno novo e qual é a minha surpresa? O único lugar disponível, era ao meu lado, tenho cá uma sorte…

-Bom dia! – Disse ele sentando-se.

-Bom dia? Pensava que o bom dia, tinha sido quando nos encontramos hoje de manhã na rua. Mas espera, isso para mim foi um mau dia.

-Eu apenas queria uma explicação.

-Agora que já expliquei, podes parar de falar comigo? Quanto mais me falas pior há-de ser…

-Lucy! Venha tocar, por favor!

-Há-de ser o quê?

-Não te vou responder, agora tenho de ir. * Lucy levanta-se pega no violino e vai para a frente da turma *

-Pode começar!

* Lucy começa a tocar * (A música que a Lucy toca é a do link em baixo! =D)

watch?v=vPcnGrie_M&feature=colike

-"Ela toca mesmo bem…"

-"Boa a puta da Lisanna está a olhar para mim com ódio, deve ser por causa que o aluno novo, não para de olhar para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Tsh. Cá para mim, ela pode muito bem olhar assim, que eu estou-me a cagar para ela."

…

-Uff. "Finalmente acabou esta treta de música."

-Maravilhoso Lucy! – Exclamou a merda do professor.

-Já me posso sentar?

-Já pode sim! Obrigado!

-Hmmm… * Lucy caminha até ao seu lugar e senta-se *

-Você toca muito bem!

-Como já disse, não preciso dos teus elogios. "Embora comece a gostar, principalmente vindo dele. Que raio de pensamento é este Lucy, sua idiota?"

-Você pode não precisar, mas como você não manda em mim, vou continuar a elogiar-te sempre que me der na telha.

-A… "Nem sei o que dizer, isto nunca me tinha acontecido já que ninguém falava comigo…"

-Então não tens nada a dizer?

-Não sou obrigada a dizer nada.

-Não és obrigada, ou não tens palavras?

-A… "Mais uma vez me deixa sem palavras. Este aluno novo começa mesmo a irritar-me."

-Parece-me que o gato te comeu a língua.

-Está calado!

Felizmente nesse momento a campainha toca para a saída e eu saí a correr. Assim que corri o suficiente, parei para me acalmar.

-Mas que raio? À que tempos que não me sentia assim. Tudo por causa do aluno novo. O que é que se passa comigo?

-Lucy!

-"Mas que merda! Porque é que ele veio atrás de mim?"

-Lucy espera!

-O que foi? – Perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

-Eu queria saber se…

-Se o quê? "Mas que merda é esta? Ele está a corar? Agora estou a ter alucinações, muito bem Lucy, daqui a pouco vais para o hospício!"

-Queria saber se… vais…

-Natsu!

-Lisanna? – Perguntou ele virando-se para ela.

-Natsu, o que é que vais fazer à tarde?

-"Ela quer que vá sair com ela? Mas eu não quero! Digo-lhe que estou ocupado."

-Então?

-Eu vou indo, acho que estou a segurar vela, incenso, castiçal, lâmpada, o que vocês quiserem.

* Lucy começou a andar, deixando o Natsu e a Lisanna *

-"Lucy eu já te apanho…"

-Então não respondes? "Estás assim tão encantado pela minha beleza que nem consegues falar?" (autora: convencida!)

-Não, estou ocupado, tenho de fazer um trabalho.

-Que pena… Fica para outra altura, pode ser?

-Sim, acho que sim… Agora tenho de ir.

-Adeus Natsu!

-"Onde é que estás Lucy? Tenho de conseguir que ela confie em mim, por isso para começar vou convidá-la para ir ao cinema talvez…"

-"Fodasse! O que é que ele queria?"

Pensava, enquanto ia em direção à sala da aula seguinte. Assim que entrei na sala da aula de história, sentei-me e alguns segundos depois a porta abriu-se e entrou o…

-Aluno novo…

-Lucy, sabia que estarias aqui, porque é que foste embora?

-Porque é que falas comigo?

-Porque quero ser teu amigo.

-* Lucy começa a corar * Porquê?

-Porque tu não mereces estar sozinha.

-Tu não sabes de nada!

-Então explica-me!

-Tu… tu não ias compreender…

-Então explica-me e talvez quem saiba eu compreenda.

-E porque razão é que eu havia de confiar em ti?

-Porque te quero ajudar e ser teu amigo.

-Já te disse que não posso ter amigos?

-Não.

-Então digo-te agora. Eu não posso ter amigos!

-Porquê?

-Isso eu não vou dizer…

-Porquê?

-Eu não confio em ti nem em ninguém, agora deixa-me em paz!

-Então posso fazer com que confies em mim?

* Natsu começa também a corar *

-A… - Fiquei sem palavras, afinal nunca ninguém quis ser meu amigo, mas acho que posso tentar, por isso assenti com a cabeça.

-Boa, começando por, vires hoje comigo passear!

-O quê? Não posso, tenho de ficar em casa a estudar…

-Então vou a tua casa buscar-te às 16:00h, ok?

Fui completamente ignorada, mas acho que… ainda bem que ele me ignorou.

-Ok. – Disse, completamente corada, espero que ele não tenha reparado no meu rosto corado…

-Então até mais tarde! "SIM! Ela aceitou! Acho que finalmente, vou conseguir a confiança dela! E agora estou mesmo seguro de que a vou conseguir fazer sorrir, e tenho a certeza de que o sorriso dela é lindo…"

Dito isso, ele sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, e os alunos começaram a entrar. A aula de Inglês passou rapidamente, e felizmente era a última aula do dia, já que hoje tenho tarde livre. Assim que tocou para a saída, saí rapidamente da sala e dirigi-me a casa.

Quando cheguei a casa, o meu pai chamou-me, o que é que aquele infeliz quererá?

-Lucy, com é que estão a correr os estudos?

-Bem, pai porquê?

-Por nada, fico feliz que esteja a correr tudo bem.

-Se é só isso que queria pai, vou para o meu quarto.

-Podes ir.

-Com licença.

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto e atirei-me para cima da cama, pensativa. Que cota mais chato, chamou-me só para perguntar aquilo.

-Que horas são? * Lucy olha para o relógio na banca de cabeceira * - Se calhar vou tomar um banho porque daqui a bocado o aluno novo aparece aí.

Adoro tomar banhos longos… Alivia imenso o meu stress. E o meu stress é muito. Mas hoje não posso demorar muito.

…

-Afinal acabei por ficar mais de meia hora, mas deixa. Agora o que é que eu vou vestir?

Eu estava só de toalha, a tentar escolher a roupa e a pensar numa pequena mentira para o caso do meu cota, vir ver se eu estou a estudar. E acho que arranjei uma bastante convincente, pelo menos é o que eu acho… Vou vestir-me e falar com ele.

…

Vou agora falar com ele, espero que ele acredite.

-Pai.

-Sim?

-Eu para a biblioteca, para poder estudar e pesquisar em livros.

-Mas nós temos imensos livros, porque vais para a biblioteca?

-Já estive à procura na nossa «biblioteca» do livro que preciso, mas não o encontro, por isso vou à biblioteca, talvez lá esteja o livro que procuro.

-Se é assim podes ir.

-Obrigado pai.

-"Boa. Ele acreditou. Agora vou esperar o aluno novo a rua."

Já estou no portão da minha casa, mas ele não aparece, será que já não quer ser meu amigo? Acho que… afinal não mereço ter ninguém como amigo, e também eu respondi-lhe mal, mesmo ele continuando a falar comigo e a sorrir, porém por mais que eu quisesse já não sei sorrir, nem rir, passou demasiado tempo, e eu acho que me esqueci de como isso se faz…

-Lucy!

Se calhar eu devia voltar para dentro de casa e dizer ao meu pai que afinal já não preciso do livro…

- Terra chama Lucy?

Eu acho que o aluno novo devia aproveitar e ficar mais amigo da Lisanna puta convencida, do que de mim, afinal, ela gosta dele quem sabe se com o tempo ele não passará a gostar dela…

-LUCY!

-Sim?

-Finalmente.

-O que foi?

-Estava a chamar-te à que tempos, e tu não respondias, parecias perdida nos pensamentos.

-Eu estava perdida nos pensamentos.

-Hmmm… Ok.

-Então onde é que vamos?

-Onde é que tu queres ir?

-Não sei, as únicas coisas que conheço da cidade são a biblioteca, a escola e a minha casa.

-Porquê?

-Porque o meu pai não me deixa ter diversão…

-Bem, então vou levar-te a conhecer o lado divertido da vida!

-Então vamos.

-"Onde é que devo levá-la primeiro?" Vamos ao Fórum?

-O que é exatamente um Fórum? É que eu nunca fui a um e só vi imagens e li sobre a arquitetura deles nos livros.

-* gota * É um sitio muito grande, onde os amigos se reúnem, para se divertirem, conversarem e fazer montes de outras coisas divertidas!

-Então vamos aluno novo.

-Podes parar de me chamar aluno novo?

-Quando confiar em ti, paro.

-Então está bem, mas com mais uma condição.

-Qual?

-Quando confiares em mim, vais ter de me contar tudo o que se passou, e porque é que nunca sorris ou te ris.

-Hmmm – Pensei um pouco, e acho que pode ser – Está bem.

-Agora sim podemos ir!

-Eu tenho de vir para casa antes da hora de jantar.

-Ok!

Começamos a andar em silêncio, até que ele começou a falar.

-Sabes, eu não percebo, porque é que ninguém gosta de ti.

-Talvez porque eu sou muito mal-humorada e estou sempre a estudar.

-Eu não acho, posso não saber porque és mal-humorada, mas tenho a certeza que como toda a gente, tu odeias estudar.

-Tens razão odeio estudar, mas não tenho escolha…

-Porquê?

-Isso só te conto quando confiar em ti.

-Então acho que vou ter de esperar.

-Agora pergunto eu. Porque é que estás a tentar ser meu amigo?

-Porque eu acho que não mereces estar sozinha. Também não percebo como não tens nenhum admirador secreto ou coisa parecida. Tu és tão bonita…

* Lucy começa a corar e Natsu também *

-Porque é que me achas bonita?

-Quem não acharia? Tens uns olhos castanhos muito bonitos, cabelo loiro que parece ouro e tenho a certeza de que deves ter um lindo sorriso. * Natsu fica da cor de um tomate e Lucy também *

-Nunca ninguém me tinha dito isso…

-Quem diz a verdade, não merece castigo.

-Eu sei. Obrigada.

-Já estamos a chegar!

-Então é ali? É mesmo grande.

-Pois é, onde queres ir primeiro?

-Não sei. Guia-me tu.

-Então vamos ver um filme?

-Pode ser.

-Vamos ver qual?

-Podes escolher tu.

-Terror! * Natsu faz uma cara diabólica *

-Acho que pode ser.

-Então vamos!

Nós começamos a andar, o Forúm é de facto gigantesco! Fodasse, é mesmo muito grande! Andamos imenso até chegarmos ao cinema, neste momento o aluno novo está a comprar os bilhetes.

-Já comprei os bilhetes mas a sessão só começa daqui a 1 hora, por isso vamos comer qualquer coisa?

-Sim.

-Vamos comer um gelado, que tal?

-Boa ideia.

Começamos novamente a andar, até chegarmos a geladaria, compramos um gelado e sentamo-nos num banco, perto do cinema.

-"Com que então o Natsu não saiu comigo, para poder sair com a _Lucy_, aquela vadia! O que é que ela tem que eu não tenha em dobro? Sou muito mais bonita que ela. Mas ela vai ver…"

-Quanto tempo falta para o filme? – Perguntou ele.

-Faltam cerca de 15 minutos.

-Vamos andando para comprar-mos pipocas!

-Então vamos.

Andamos até a lojinha das pipocas, compramos e fomos para o cinema, sentamo-nos e passado alguns minutos o filme começou, o filme chamava-se «Dream House».

…

O filme não era lá muito assustador, mas foi bem giro. Acho que ficou bem feito. Valeu a pena assistir.

-Foi um ótimo filme! – Disse ele

-Eu concordo. O que vamos fazer agora?

-Não sei, o que te apetece fazer?

-Por mim pode ser qualquer coisa.

-Então vamos ver as lojas e coisas assim!

Passamos o dia todo a ver as lojas, acho que começo a confiar nele…

Lisanna

Com que então o meu Natsu decidiu sair com a aquela vadia puta. Se é assim ela nunca mais voltará a ver a luz do dia…

Ding Dong (som da campainha)

-Quem é a menina? – Perguntou uma empregada.

-Eu sou uma colega da Lucy, vim falar com o pai dela.

-Posso saber o seu nome menina?

-Claro! Sou a Lisanna!

-Espere um momento.

Agora estás feita _Lucy_, ainda bem que eu tirei algumas fotos com o telemóvel… * Cara diabólica *

-Pode entrar menina.

-Obrigada!

-Sobre o que é que quer falar? – Perguntou pai da vadia.

-A Lucy está em casa?

-Não, ela foi para a biblioteca.

-Tem a certeza?

-Sim, ela disse-me.

-Então, desde quando a biblioteca fica no fórum?

-O quê? Ela foi para o fórum?

-Sim, com um aluno novo, e ainda por cima o aluno novo é meu namorado.

-Como é que ela se atreve?

-Eu só vim aqui para poder avisá-lo, pensei que seria melhor, e se não acredita eu tenho provas. Olhe aqui.

* O pai de Lucy vê as fotos no telemóvel de Lisanna *

-Aquela desgraçada, não só me mentiu como também te está a roubar o namorado! Muito obrigado por me avisares Lisanna. Podes ir. Diz ao diretor da escola que a Lucy, nunca mais vai à escola.

-Está bem. "Tal como planeado, agora o Natsu vai ser só meu… E a _Lucy_ não vai voltar a ver a luz do dia…"

-Se vires outra vez a Lucy por aí, avise-me, pode ser?

-Não se preocupe, eu aviso.

-Muito obrigado.

-Então, eu agora tenho de ir.

-Hmmm…

Dito isso sai da casa da vadia e fui andando para a minha casa, aquela vadia está feita… Agora o Natsu vai ser só meu…

Assim que entrei em casa a minha irmã Mira, que estava a fazer o jantar perguntou-me:

-Onde estavas Lisanna? Porque demoras-te?

-Fui dar um passeio. – Respondi tentando mentir.

-À casa da tua colega Lucy?

-A… - O que é que eu faço agora?

-O que foste fazer à casa da Lucy?

-Como é que sabes que fui à casa da Lucy?

-Passei por lá quando vinha das compras.

-Hmmm…

-Então, agora responde. O que foste fazer à casa da Lucy?

-Nada, fui ver se ela estava em casa para lhe pedir uma coisa, mas como não estava vi-me embora. – Será que ela acredita?

-Ai sim?

-Sim.

-Então está bem…

Ela disse que estava bem, mas eu acho que ela continua desconfiada…

-Já conheces-te o aluno novo o Natsu, não?

-Sim, ele é da minha turma.

-Ele é muito simpático. O que é que tu pensas dele, irmã?

-Acho ele muito simpático e giro.

-"A Lisanna gosta do aluno novo, deve de ser amor à primeira vista… Eu hoje vi-o com a Lucy no Fórum, mas acho melhor ficar calada."

-Porque perguntas, Mira-nee?

-Por curiosidade.

-Hmmm… Está bem. Vou para o meu quarto fazer os trabalhos de casa.

-Daqui a nada chamou-te para jantar.

-Ok!

Ela parecia-me um pouco desconfiada, mas por agora vou esquecer isto, e imaginar a minha vida que a partir de amanhã vai ser sem nenhuma _Lucy_ por perto…

-Que merda, odeio trabalhos de casa!

Todavia tenho de os fazer na mesma… Mas que raio de problema é este?

-LISANNA! VEM JANTAR!

-Vou já!

Fodasse, aquele problema é lixado, mas eu hei-de conseguir resolve-lo… Pergunto-me o que o pai da Lucy lhe estará a fazer neste momento? Às vezes gostava mesmo de ser uma mosca para poder ver o que se passa… (Autora: Por mim podes ser mosca, logo a seguir vou buscar o mata moscas, e mato-te, as moscas são muito chatas… u.u)

Lucy

Estávamos a andar na direção da minha casa, porque se estava a fazer tarde e estávamos em completo silêncio até que ele começou a fazer conversa.

-Então divertiste-te?

-Muito! Obrigada, pena que tenho já de voltar para casa, a esta hora a biblioteca já fechou e se demorar um pouco mais o meu pai é capaz de ficar desconfiado.

-Então quer dizer que tu disseste ao teu pai que tinhas ido à biblioteca?

-Sim.

-Hmmm…

-O que foi?

-Embora te tenhas divertido, continuas sem sorrir ou rir.

-Pois… Bem, eu já nem me lembro de como isso se faz.

-Como assim?

-Eu não me lembro de como se sorri ou se ri…

-Mas isso é uma coisa impossível de esquecer!

-Porém eu esqueci. Eu já não sorrio desde os 6 anos, passou muito tempo…

-Podes ter esquecido, mas eu vou fazer com que te lembres!

-Hmmm…

-Pronto, já te deixei em casa, agora vou embora, adeus!

-Adeus aluno novo.

Entrei em casa e deparei-me com o meu pai com o olhar frio e o rosto sério, o que se passará?

-Então Lucy…

-Sim pai?

-Desde quando a biblioteca é no fórum?

Como é que ele descobriu? Neste momento estou realmente com medo… O que é que eu faço agora?

-Não me respondes? Então eu vou continuar, o que é que estavas a fazer no fórum com um rapaz?

Estou fodida, e agora?

-Continuas sem responder? O que é que fazias no fórum com o namorado da Lisanna?

-O aluno novo não é namorado da Lisanna.

-A Lisanna disse que sim e também disse que estás a tentar tirar-lho!

-"Com que então foi a Lisanna puta convencida, que contou ao meu pai…" Eu não estou a tentar tirar-lho coisa nenhuma, já que ele nem sequer lhe pertence! – Embora pareça que estou a dizer isto como se estivesse a falar com outra pessoa qualquer, eu estou realmente cheia de medo…

-Isso não me interessa! O que me interessa é o que andavas a fazer no fórum, quando devias estar a estudar, tu sabes que estás proibida de te divertires ou teres amigos!

-Mas…

-Mas nada Lucy! A partir de amanhã, estás proibida de sair de casa ou falar com alguém! Agora vai para o teu quarto! Antes que eu te bata!

Não ia responder aquilo senão o castigo podia ficar ainda pior ou até mesmo podia bater-me, fui na direção do meu quarto, tranquei-me e comecei a chorar, e não chorava assim desde que a minha mãe tinha morrido. Minutos depois deixei-me dormir…

Natsu

Saí de casa ansioso por chegar à escola e perguntar à Lucy, se ela hoje também queria ir passear outra vez.

-"Se ela aceitar onde é que a devo levar hoje?"

Estava a chegar à sala enquanto pensava onde levar a Lucy caso ela aceitasse, mas quando entrei na sala ela não estava, estranhei já que ela é sempre das primeiras a chegar, porém havia outra pessoa…

-Bom dia, Natsu!

-Bom dia Lisanna. – Disse sem animação nenhuma – Viste a Lucy?

-A _Lucy?_ – Perguntou ela e pareceu-me que ela disse o nome da Lucy com ódio, mas deve ter sido apenas imaginação minha.

-Sim, onde é que ela está?

-_Ela_ hoje não vem à escola.

-Sabes porquê?

-Sim.

-Então?

-O pai.

-O pai? – Perguntei um pouco confuso.

-Sim, o pai.

Isso só pode querer dizer que o pai dela descobriu que ela ontem em vez de ir para a biblioteca, veio comigo divertir-se.

-Na verdade, eu acho que ela nunca mais virá à escola.

-Porque é que dizes isso?

-Porque ouvi dizer que alguém "Ou seja eu" foi dizer ao pai dela, onde ela estava e com quem estava.

-Quem é que foi?

-Não faço a mínima.

Ficámos em silêncio, até que a campainha tocou, eu fui sentar-me o mais longe possível da Lisanna, mas ela mudou-se logo para o mais perto possível de mim, que chata! Não me pude mudar mais, porque os alunos começaram a entrar e a aula começou. Eu não prestei muita atenção na aula, estava demasiado ocupado a pensar na Lucy e no que lhe poderia acontecer, tudo por causa que a levei para o fórum. Agora é uma boa altura para dizer: Venha, venha, venha, venha ver a merda que acabou de fazer!

Assim que as aulas acabarem, vou a casa da Lucy.

O dia passou lentamente, mas assim que a campainha tocou para a saída, saí rapidamente da sala, mas uma certa pessoa agarrou-me…

-Lisanna, estou com um pouco de pressa.

-Porque estás com tanta pressa?

-Não tens nada a ver com isso.

-Porque não?

-Porque não!

-Vais visitar a _Lucy_, não é?

-Sim.

-"Aquela puta! Ela não vai ficar com o Natsu!" Fica já a saber que ela ontem ligou-me.

Ligou-lhe? Não me parece que a Lucy ligasse para a Lisanna, mas nunca se sabe, ela às vezes é bastante imprevisível…

-E o que é que ela disse?

-"Agora ele vai ser meu!" Ela disse que por causa de ti, ela não pode vir mais à escola, tem de ficar em casa a estudar sem parar e no fim disse que te odiava e nunca mais te queria ver. "Acho que foi uma boa mentira…"

-Ela… disse isso? – Perguntei estupefacto.

-Sim.

-"Não acredito…" – Pensei enquanto olhava para o chão super triste, eu acho que aguentava isso vindo de qualquer pessoa, mas da Lucy… porque é que vindo dela isso me abala tanto?

-Então, eu acho melhor não a ires visitar. A partir de agora também a devias odiar…

-Odiá-la?

-Sim, ela não merece ninguém.

-Eu nunca poderia odiá-la.

-Porquê? "Não me digas que ele…"

-Porquê? Porque, primeiro, ela não merece estar sozinha, segundo fiz uma promessa a mim próprio de que a faria sorrir e terceiro não sei bem porquê não consigo de parar de pensar nela nem de estar muito tempo longe dela! Daí eu ir fazer a visita!

-Então quer dizer que tu gostas dela?

-Já que dizes dessa maneira… Sim, eu gosto dela! Gosto muito dela!

*Lisanna começa a chorar*

-Porque é que estás a chorar?

-Porque… porque eu gosto de ti…

-O quê?

-Sim, eu gosto de ti! Por isso é que eu fui dizer ao pai dela, que eu a vi no fórum contigo! "Merda… Falei de mais, mas agora já não há volta à trás."

-Então foste tu! Porque é que foste dizer isso?

-Porque eu a odeio! Odeio-a desde que a conheço! Eu queria-te para mim!

-O quê? Para começar eu não sou teu! Eu não gosto de ti, eu gosto da Lucy, e o que tu fizeste é imperdoável! Não basta ela não se poder divertir nem ter amigos, como agora, quem sabe o castigo que o pai lhe deu! Quem eu devia odiar és _tu!_

-Natsu…

-Não tenho mais nada para te dizer! E escuta bem, eu nunca te vou perdoar! Agora preciso de ir falar com a Lucy!

Assim que disse isso, deixei a Lisanna sozinha a chorar (autora: toma lá bolachas, Lisanna! u.u) e corri até à casa da Lucy.

Assim que cheguei à porta dela, toquei à campainha e saiu uma empregada.

-Quem é o menino?

-Sou o Natsu e vim falar com a Lucy!

-A senhorita Lucy está proibida de falar.

-Pois, mas eu não e eu quero falar com ela!

-Eu vou chamar o patrão.

-Então chame-o, eu também tenho de lhe dar uma palavrinha!

A empregada entrou na casa e foi chamar o pai da Lucy, não demorou nem 5 minutos até que o pai dela apareceu na porta com uma cara séria e olhos frios.

-O que é que queres?

-Quero falar com a Lucy!

-Sobre o quê?

-Isso não lhe diz respeito!

-Diz sim, sou o pai dela!

-Se é o pai dela, não devia deixá-la divertir-se e ter amigos, um pai que não deixa a filha ter liberdade, não merece ser chamado de pai.

-Como é que te atreves a questionar a minha autoridade como pai?

-Só digo aquilo que penso! E agora responda-me, o que eu disse, não é verdade?

Fiquei à espera da resposta, que pela cara dele parecia estar a refletir, sobre o que eu disse.

-É…

-Já posso falar com a Lucy?

Ele não respondeu, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Assim que entrei, a empregada indicou-me o caminho para o quarto da Lucy e eu dirigi-me para lá. Quando cheguei à porta bati e ela exclamou um «entre» triste, choroso e um pouco feliz ao mesmo tempo, entrei e…

-Olá Lucy! – Exclamei eu muito alegre, enquanto me dirigia até ela, ela estava deitada na cama.

-Olá Natsu. – Disse ela enquanto se sentava na cama.

-Eu precisava… Espera aí! Tu chamaste-me pelo nome! Quer dizer que já confias em mim?

-Eu pensei que tinha dito que quando te chamasse pelo nome, queria dizer que confiava em ti.

-Porque é que estiveste a chorar?

-Eu não estive a chorar!

-Então porque tens os olhos vermelhos e a tua voz está chorosa?

-Eu vi-te a falares com o meu pai e antes de tu teres chegado eu estava a chorar…

-Mas eu perguntei porquê.

-É que eu finalmente estava com alguém que queria ser meu amigo e estava a divertir-me e agora… e agora o meu pai descobriu e agora…

*Lucy começa a chorar*

-Lucy… *Natsu vai até Lucy e abraça-a*

-Natsu! – Exclamou ela a chorar e a abraçar-me também.

-Lucy está tudo bem…

-Não, não está… Falta cumprir a outra parte da promessa. – Disse ela parando de chorar.

-Podes começar… - Disse desfazendo o abraço e sentando-me na beira da cama, pronto para ouvir.

Lucy

-Tudo começou quando a minha mãe morreu, nesse dia o meu sorriso morreu também. Daí em diante o meu pai não me deixou sair de casa, obrigou-me a estudar até altas horas da noite, dizendo que se não tivesse boas notas, a minha mãe teria vergonha de mim, por isso eu estudava muito e quase que não dormia durante a noite, uma vez até fui parar ao hospital por esgotamento. Assim que saí do hospital, voltei a estudar, mesmo o médico tendo dito que devia descansar. Desde que comecei a estudar o meu mundo desabou, por isso fiquei sozinha, triste, sombria, basicamente fiquei apenas com emoções negativas, fiquei sem amigos sem nada, por isso é que ninguém gosta de mim e estou sempre sozinha. Até que tu apareceste e me levaste a relembrar o que significa diversão e ser feliz. Foi quando comecei a confiar em ti que comecei a sentir sentimentos e emoções que nunca tinha sentido antes…

-Então é essa a tua história.

-Sim… A minha mãe, eu gostava muito dela ao contrário do meu pai. *Começa a chorar outra vez*

-Lucy, não chores… - Disse o Natsu abraçando-me, o abraço dele sabia tão bem… Será que eu… Não, o Natsu é só meu amigo! Meu amigo! Lucy sua idiota!

-Lucy.

-Sim?

-Já estás bem? "Tenho certeza de que estou corado, ainda bem que ela não consegue ver..."

-Já, muito obrigada!

-Sempre às ordens! – Exclamou ele desfazendo o abraço, mas antes que ele se separa-se de mim, abracei-o mais forte, olhei para tentar-me encontrar com os olhos dele mesmo corada.

-Natsu… Jura que nunca me vais abandonar!

-Mas é claro que eu juro e mesmo que não me pedisses, eu nunca te abandonaria.

-Porquê?

-*Natsu fica da cor de um tomate* "É agora! Vou apenas dizer-lhe o que sinto, afinal eu vim aqui para lhe dizer isso." Porque… Como é que eu vou explicar… Hmmm… Porque tu és a pessoa mais importante para mim, a pessoa que fez com que eu deixasse a Lisanna a chorar sozinha no corredor da escola, a pessoa que fez com que eu prometesse a mim próprio que a faria sorrir, rir e ser feliz. A pessoa que me fez fazer essas coisas foste tu, porque eu te amo.

-Natsu… - Ele acabou de dizer que me ama, estou tão feliz, nem sei o que fazer agora!

-LUCY!

-O que foi?

-TU ESTÁS A SORRIR!

-O QUÊ? COMO?

-Eu cá não sei, diz-me tu!

-Eu não faço puto ideia…

-Lucy, o teu sorriso é a coisa mais linda que alguma vez vi, como é que pudeste esquecer-te de uma coisa assim?

-Talvez porque perdi uma coisa muito importante quando a minha mãe morreu…

-O que era?

-Amor… Uma coisa que tu fizeste com que eu voltasse a sentir…

Não sei porquê, mas eu e o Natsu como se fossemos ímanes começamos a aproximar-nos e num piscar de olhos senti algo contra os meus lábios, era o Natsu. Nós estávamos a beijar-nos! E era tão bom! Era quente, apaixonado era tanta coisa que nem sei o que pensar! Até que ao fim de alguns segundos nos separámos.

-Natsu…

-Lucy…

*Estavam os dois da cor de um tomate*

-Este foi… o meu primeiro beijo! – Exclamámos um ao outro e depois rimo-nos, ri-me como nunca me tinha rido antes.

-Parece que cumpri a minha promessa.

-Sim e muito obrigada!

-Obrigada porquê? Apenas cumpri o meu dever!

-Ok. Acho que agora vou voltar a ser como era antes de a minha mãe ter morrido. Vou sorrir sempre e adorar ir para a escola!

-Então vejo-te amanhã na escola!

-Sim!

-Falta fazer uma coisa.

-O que é? – Perguntei sorridente.

-Lucy, você aceita ser a minha namorada?

Fiquei super feliz e sabia a 100% a resposta…

-Mas é claro que sim!

Demos mais um beijo, mas desta vez maior, por mim ficava ali a beijá-lo para toda a eternidade… porém tivemos de nos separar por falta de ar… infelizmente na minha opinião…

-Então vemo-nos amanhã! – Exclamou ele com o maior sorriso que eu alguma vez tinha visto, e era tão lindo!

-Sim! – Exclamei retribuindo o sorriso.

-O teu sorriso de agora em diante, é o meu tesouro!

-*Corada* Obrigada…

-Vemo-nos amanhã!

-Adeus!

Dito isso ele saiu pela janela do meu quarto, nem me importei…

No momento em que ele saiu, alguém bate na porta do meu quarto.

-Entre! – Eu disse muito feliz.

-Lucy…

O meu sorriso quase desapareceu, quando vi quem era…

-Pai…

-Lucy! Tu estás a sorrir?

-Sim. Tem algum problema?

-Não, muito pelo contrário estou muito feliz!

-Que bom…

-Lucy, eu queria-te pedir desculpa por tudo aquilo que te fiz passar este tempo todo. Retiro tudo aquilo que disse ou fiz, principalmente a parte em que disse que a Layla teria vergonha de ti, ela nunca teria vergonha de ti, mas talvez de mim pelo que eu te fiz…

Eu estava demasiado feliz, para não o conseguir perdoar ainda por cima desculpou-se.

-Eu perdoo-te.

-Obrigado filha! Muito obrigado! Também retiro todos os teus castigos, estás totalmente livre.

-Obrigada pai!

Abracei o meu pai, afinal parece que ele mudou…

Quando nos separamos, ficámos um pouco a conversar, pouco depois ele foi embora para poder ir trabalhar eu apenas me deitei novamente e fui dormir…

Apenas para sonhar com aquele que me fez sorrir…

-Que sono… Estúpido relógio! – Resmunguei, o cabrão do despertador acorde-me quando estava a meio de um sonho tão bom… (autora: Ou seja, ela estava a sonhar com o Natsu… kkk) – Que horas são mesmo?

1.2.3…

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH! JÁ É TÃO TARDE! – Saltei da cama, e quando dei por mim já estava pronta para sair, até me surpreendi com a minha rapidez! Saí de casa, e assim que cheguei à rua esbarrei em alguém…

-Veja por onde anda!

-Mal-humorada logo de manhã?

Quando ouvi essa voz, levantei-me e deparei-me com uns olhos cor ónix, e sabia perfeitamente a quem pertenciam…

-Natsu, desculpa.

-Não faz mal, mas para quê tanta pressa logo de manhã?

-Estamos atrasados! Ou ainda não viste as horas?

-Já vi, sim. E não, não estamos atrasados.

-Ai não? Então que horas são?

-São… 8 em ponto.

-Então… Foda-se! Esqueci-me que tinha o despertador ligado 30 minutos adiantados para poder estudar! ESTÚPIDO RELÓGIO! INTERROMPESTE O MEU SONO DE BELEZA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

-Calma, calma e bom jogo. Acalma-te Lucy se alguém te ouve pensam que és louca.

-Não estou muito longe da loucura.

-Hmmm… És estranha.

-Eu não sou estranha!

-Pronto está bem. Então vamos andando?

-Onde?

-Para a escola, tonta!

-Ah! Sim, já me esquecia!

-Então vamos! – Exclamou ele pegando na minha mão e começámos a andar.

-Hoje vêm dois alunos novos! – Disse ele animadamente.

-Sabes quem são? – Perguntei.

-Não, mas eu também gosto de surpresas! Embora tenha um mau pressentimento…

-Mau pressentimento? Porquê?

-Não é de uma maneira má, apenas me parece que vou enfrentar uns quantos desafios… É o que o meu instinto de dragão me diz! Porém enquanto estiver contigo está tudo ótimo!

-Chegámos!

-E foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por ti.

*Lucy cora*

-Porquê?

-Porque o teu sorriso é o mais lindo e perfeito de todos!

-Bem, se não fosses tu, eu continuaria a não sorrir, a ser uma pessoa triste e sombria.

-Esquece isso! Isso já faz parte do passado!

Continuámos a rir e a conversar, todos os que passavam por nós ficavam de boca aberta. Não sei se era por causa de eu sorrir e rir ou de me verem de mãos dadas com o Natsu. Mas cá para mim, eles podem pensar o que quiserem!

Assim que chegámos à sala, sentámo-nos e esperámos pelo professor. Aguardamos alguns minutos enquanto conversávamos e a campainha tocou, os alunos começaram a entrar e por último o professor.

-Bom dia, alunos!

-Bom dia! – Exclamámos todos.

-Hoje como já devem saber temos 2 alunos novos. Entrem. – Disse o professor.

Assim que o professor disse isso, entraram na sala um rapaz e uma rapariga. O rapaz tinha cabelos escuros e olhos também escuros, também tinha a camisa aberta. (autora: Já sabem perfeitamente quem é, não?)

-"Pervertido!" – Afial, quem é que vem para a escola de camisa aberta? As raparigas da nossa turma já estavam a babar-se todas… Todavia a rapariga tinha longos cabelos escarlates, é muito bonita e tinha ar de autoritária.

-Apresentem-se. – Disse o professor, o tarado deu um passo em frente.

-Eu sou Gray Fullbuster! Prazer em conhecer-vos! – Disse o tarado e depois foi a rapariga eu deu um passe em frente.

-E eu sou Erza Scarlet! Muito prazer!

*Gray tira a camisa*

As raparigas desmaiam à exceção de Lucy e dos rapazes que se estavam a babar pela Erza.

-Gray vista-se! – Exclamou Erza dando-lhe um soco, uiii… Até a mim me doeu… Aquilo fez os rapazes pararem de babar e ficarem bem quietinhos.

-Desculpa Erza! – Disse ele vestindo-se.

-Olha o que fizeste? Agora metade da turma está desmaiada! Seu idiota!

-Já pedi desculpa!

-As desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se!

-Meninos deixem a discussão para depois e vão sentar-se! – Ordenou o professor e eles foram sentar-se. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras que estavam atrás de mim e do Natsu – Meninos estão dispensados da aula até que as vossas colegas acordem.

Assim que ele disse isso, os rapazes todos saíram da sala, à exceção de mim, do Natsu e dos 2 novos alunos. Quando eles saíram da sala, virei-me para trás enquanto as raparigas acordavam e não acordavam fui tentar conhecê-los.

-Olá! Sou Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!

-E eu sou Natsu Dragneel!

-Olá! – Exclamaram eles.

-Será que elas vão demorar muito para acordar? – Perguntou Erza – Eu queria começar a aula.

-Bem… Foi tudo culpa, aí do stripper. – Disse Natsu.

-O que é que disseste, rosinha de merda?

-Disse que a culpa foi tua! Capitão cuecas!

-Olhos puxados!

-Olhos caídos!

-CALEM-SE! – Exclamou Erza com uma aura assassina, mas que medo, acho que já percebi porque o Natsu disse que tinha um mau pressentimento…

-Aye! – Exclamou Natsu vindo esconder-se atrás de mim.

-Então Natsu? Estás com medo? – Perguntei.

-Aye! Ela é um monstro!

-Mas Natsu tu foste criado por um dragão, não devias ter medo de uma rapariga.

-Um dragão é uma coisa, e aquela Erza monstra é outra!

-Hmmm… Ora, Natsu, não tenhas medo! Afinal eu estou aqui contigo!

-Gray veste-te! Natsu não sejas maricas! – Exclamou Erza e eles obedeceram! Isso foi admirável!

-Calem-se os três! – Exclamei – As alunas estão a acordar. Agora sentem-se sossegados!

-Aye sir! – Exclamaram eles e voltaram aos seus lugares.

Passaram alguns minutos e a aula finalmente começou.

…

Assim que aquela seca de aula acabou, fomos ao bar, eu estava cheia de fome! Já que com a pressa de manhã, nem tomei o pequeno-almoço. E não era a única com fome pelos vistos… Já que a Erza está a comer bolo de morango, o Gray está a comer um gelado e o Natsu está a comer qualquer coisa picante?

Bem, não me surpreende já que ele foi criado por um dragão…

-Gray, veste-te. – Disse Erza enquanto comia o seu bolo.

-Quando é que eu?

-Stripper, pára de te despir ao pé da _minha_ namorada! – Exclamou o Natsu, ele é muito possessivo… Mas adoro isso nele!

-E quem é a tua namorada? A mulher invisível? – Perguntou Gray a gozar, mas ele já vai ver…

POW!

-Auch! Para que é que foi isso, Lucy? – Perguntou Gray massageando no sítio em que lhe tinha batido.

-Tu achas que eu sou invisível?

-…

-O QUÊ? A Lucy é tua namorada Natsu? – Exclamaram Erza e Gray ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, sou. Alguma objeção? *Olhar mortal*

-Não senhora! – Responderam eles em sentido, Natsu apenas riu. Eles são muito estranhos, mas eu também sou estranha! Acho que nos vamos dar bem!

-Ainda bem! – Disse com um sorriso.

-Só nos surpreendemos afinal o Natsu é um idiota. – Disse o Gray.

-O que é que disseste? Princesa de gelo!

-O que tu ouviste, vela ambulante!

-Lá vão eles outra vez… - E era por isso que ele tinha um mau pressentimento…

Bem… pelo menos agora a escola vai ser um sítio interessante e divertido! E definitivamente Natsu sempre me fará sorrir…

**Fim**


End file.
